


For You, My Love

by stanleymitchell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor! MC, Hogwarts! au, I mean it, Slytherin! Luciel, a lot of fluff, every fandom needs a hogwarts AU, so I wrote it, spoilers for names, stop teasing seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleymitchell/pseuds/stanleymitchell
Summary: "I can't believe her luck! I want to be in her place!""Exactly! I'm so  jealous of her.""He still didn't ask her out? What is he waiting for?""I don't understand him. Everyone and their Grandma knows that he has a crush on her. He's not being subtle about it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something like this so I wrote it. Because who doesn't need a Hogwarts AU, right?

Despite the coldness outside the castle, The Great Hall is pleasantly warm, full of chatter as students talk to each other and enjoy the food. The atmosphere is light and everyone seems to be in a good mood.

The Slytherin table is no difference. Next to Seven sits Jumin, politely exchanging talk with the others and across from Seven sits Saeran, mostly ignoring everyone, eating. Seven listens to the conversation but mostly stays silent, much like Saeran. He has much more interesting things to do.

Like looking at The Gryffindor table every two seconds.

He isn't looking at the cute brown haired girl who talks to a red eyed man.

Nope, he isn't.

The view is blocked by Saeran, who has a teasing gleam in his eyes, mouth turning upwards the more he looks at his brother.

"When will you stop looking and ask her out like a normal person would do?" murmurs Saeran, raising a brow, still with that stupid smirk on his face.

Seven pouts and huffs before averting his eyes, playing with his food.

Two seconds later he looks up from his plate and still sees the smirk on his brother's face, who  _still_ blocks the view. He must enjoy teasing him like that, maybe its his new hobby, maybe he has nothing better do to. Who knows....

"What? Don't look at me like that." he huffs and begins to shove food down his throat. If he's lucky, Saeran'll lose interest once he knows he won't get any answers out of him. There  _isn't_ anything to answer.

"You'll scare her away by looking at her every time. She'll misunderstand it." Seven looks blankly at his brother before tilting his head, a grin appearing on his face.

"How did you get so good at giving advice? Is there someone in your life?" wiggling his eyebrows,  he snickers at the look his brother gives him.

"He's still right. Don't stare at her like a moron." He hears Vanderwood say but ignores it once again, mesmerized by the way MC's hand plays with her hair and the way she smiles or laughs or pouts that makes her lips look kissab-

He glares at Vanderwood who had shaken his hand in front of him to distract him from the beauty in front of him.

It's not unusual what's happening.Quite the opposite, it happens every day. He would look at her, admiring her from afar. They're friends, but he can't help but be drawn to her the more he spend time with her.  

"Why don't you just confess? I'm pretty sure the thing between you guys is mutual." Perfect. Mom Cat joins the conversation. Just what he needs.

"Says the one who gives advice like 'kill your emotions'" responses Seven and pushes the plate away. His appetite is long gone.

This  exchange goes back and forth, Vanderwood teasing him to no end, Jumin throwing smart-ass words here and there and Saeran sometimes saying a few words before paying full attention to his food. Seven lets them tease him, with a blank look on his face, his eyes goes back and forth the more people join the conversation.

It isn't a big secret that Seven has a crush on some Gryffindor girl. It's not like he tries to hide it. Or he does try. But just from one girl. And said girl looks at him _ohmygodactcoolsevenshewavesatyoudosomething_

He feels the warmth of a blush crawl up his neck and cheeks and he's sure it matches his hair color. Awkwardly, he waves back, lopsided grin on his face. 

Letting out a pained grunt, he glares at Vanderwood, who had punched him on the arm. "You were making an idiot out of yourself." Is his only reply as he turns away to talk with the others.

Looking back at her, he sees her giggling and he can imagine the sweet sound of her laugh.

Yeah, he got it bad.

* * *

The three of them make their way towards their classroom and they talk about numerous things, like the new nimbus 200 Zen got as a present or the howler Yoosung got from his mother this morning. Poor guy.

Seven snickers at Yoosung, who's whinning about his mother and how 'he got embarrassed in front of everyone'. He couldn't stop laughing at the face he'd made when he got the letter.

The more he nears the classroom the more he can make out the chatter, and the more he nears, the more he can make out one particular voice.

Entering the classroom, he sees Jaehee and MC, ready for the class and V, near enough to them to hear each other. A loud 'hello!' is said by MC and nods from Jaehee and V greets him. His heart flutters at the smile MC gives him and he returns the greeting with a wave. He tries to not make a fool of himself but that's apparently not possible. Not with Zen next to him.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?" comes his teasing question and Seven curses the gods for having friends that  _can't stop teasing him._

"Hello ladies and V. How are you?" Did he just wink at MC? Is he doing this on purpose?  _God give me patience, I'm going to need it._

"Hello MC, hello Jaehee, hello V. Hope everything is okay." says Yoosung and god bless that boy he's the only one who doesn't tease him right now.

Class is boring, all he wants to do is to leave as soon as possible. All his studies are perfect. He's a genius after all, but that doesn't mean he likes all his classes. He would enjoy Duelling rather than sitting here, learning things he already knows. Maybe in Duelling, he can woo a certain girl.

Glancing at said girl, he's surprised to see that she already has her eyes on him. The faint blush dusting her cheeks is purely adorable and he finds that she looks even cuter -is that even possible?- with a blush on her face. He wonders if her blush would darken if he gets closer to her. Would she flinch away if he holds her hand, so tightly like he never wants to let go? What would she do if he kisses her? Would she kiss him back? Could she love him as much as he loves her?

A poke to his abdomen pulls him out of his daydream and he turns to MC with a questioning look, silently asking her what she wants.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. I'll be cheering for you." says MC and her words causes his heart to flutter. He wonders if she knows the effect she has on him.

* * *

Students of both Slythering and Ravenclaw blow past him as he holds  on his broomstick tightly, watching the match  from far above. The score is still 50-70, both teams are eager to win and doing their best to achieve that. He sees Saeran racing towards the goals, Quaffle in hand, sending it through the goal. Ten more points is announced for Slytherin.

With determination to end the match, he searches of the Golden Snitch and he notices a glimse of gold flying around near them, but he also notices the way the other Seeker watches him cautiously. If he races to the snitch now, the other Seeker would instantly follow him. So instead of racing towards it, he acts like he's still searching for the snitch. Quickly, he flies toward the opposite direction and it doesn't surprise him when the other Seeker follows him.

Leaning forward to gain speed, he looks over his shoulder to see the other behind him, but much slower than him. He turns his head sharp enough that his chin rests on his shoulder, eyes fix on a certain object and turns sharply around before racing toward the snitch.

He sees the Seeker stop abruptly and grins at the look on his face. Smirk on, he flies with maximum speed toward the snitch, intenting to end this match quickly. A Body crashes to him, trying to knock him off of his broomstick but it's unsuccessfull. He hadn't expected him to catch up with him.

They race each other, each one trying to outspeed the other, desperate to catch the snitch and to win the match. When the snitch flies up, so does the other but Seven stays right above the snitch, watching as the Ravenclaw reaches out to hold the snitch, a smug smile on his face.

Mouth set in a firm line with a glimmer in his eyes, with one move, he maneuvers his broomstick upwards, snatching the snitch away from the Ravenclaw.

Cheers can be heard, the score is announced as he makes his way toward his teammates. He sees Saeran with a small smile on his face and Vanderwood with a grin on his.

A shout of his name makes him look at the owner of the voice and his face breaks into a smile when he sees MC applauding him, shouting his name over and over again with the crowd.

He couldn't care less about the crowd. If she's there for him, next to him, encouraging him, he can rule the world with the power she makes him feel.

* * *

It isn't surprising when people greet him or pat him on the back whike he walks to classes. He's kinda popular. He isn't the most handsome, that's Zen, but he also knows that he's kinda attractive. His features are unique. He's also very talented, which makes him dangerous. His talent in duelling is unmatched but he'd never hurt someone intentionally.

So when he walks to his next class, Divination, it isn't surprising that people around him congratulate him for his win. Next to him, Jihyun, or his nickname V, waits for him as some girls make small talk with Seven.

"You do know that you're attractive, right?" says V, walking through the halls with Seven's help.

"Huh, why do you bring this up?"

"It's just that you're kinda popular among girls, but still can't ask one girl out without chicken out." Seven blushed and thanks God that nobody is near them. He doesn't need the School to know about his love life, or rather, non-exist love life.

"S-Shut up! I just hadn't had the right time for it," mumbles Seven, nervously playing with his sleeve. It's not like he hadn't tried to ask her out. He had, but every time he would make a fool of himself.

"I don't know why you just don't ask."

"Wow. Why didn't I think of that before! Thank you so much for your advice." Even a child could hear the sarcasm in his words.

"I'm pretty sure that the feeling between you and MC is mutual. She would accept without a second thought if you just asked her."

Coming to a stop, he turns around to face the man and sees the sincerity. He believes in his words but Seven can't help but think  _what if._

"I just don't want to lose our friendship. What if she rejects me? It would ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose it. It's too precious to me."  

He's surprised when V hugs him tightly, and he's even more surprised by the words V whispers,"You don't have to worry about that. She isn't someone like that. Try your luck and I'm sure it will be worth it."

The class is boring as always as the teacher talks about unimportant things. Personally, he doesn't believe in fate. Life can change by one choice. The future isn't set on a stone.

"You see something there?" asks MC as she watches Yoosung reading tea leaves from Seven's cup.

"Well, there is a monkey cross, that means suffering and," turning the pages of a book, he adds,"that there could be the sun. Which means happiness. So it means you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." murmurs Yoosung hesitantly, not sure if he read it right and Seven can't help but snort and say,"You suck at this."

"Yeah? You couldn't do it better I bet. Hmph." grumbles Yoosung, challenging him, gesturing to the cup in his hands. MC's cup.

Looking in it, first, he sees nothing but meaningless shapes, but the more careful he looks the more he can see some forms. Ignoring the stares from his friends, he turns the cup around in his hand, staring at it thoughfully.

 _I see a long path, which means she has a purpose, or she waits for something? There is a gate near the end of the path, a cage and a guitar._ _A long wait, which leads to a cage and a gate, a proposal and an opportunity for future happiness. These two thıngs lead to the guitar, to find happiness in love._

His head swims with thoughts, with endless possibilities of the meaning of the symbols. He knows MC and Yoosung wait for an explanation but he simply put the cup down and says, "A long year full of success" MC must have expected something else because her face fell. She looks disappointed. He doesn't think too much about it.

His heart beats wildly in his chest as he analyzes what he saw. He doesn't believe in fate but at that moment, he sends a silent prayer, wishing that what he saw would eventually happen.

* * *

 

"When will you ask her out for heaven's sake?"

Ignoring the presence beside him, he continues to walk with the group towards a clearing.

It's, surprisingly, a warm day. Windy, but not enough to disturb someone. A sudden change from the cold. He doesn't complain, though, he prefers spring over winter.

"Maybe we should make a love poison for her. It would be effective." What a nice day, indeed. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. It could be a even better day if someone could  _leave him alone._

"You won't do that." He would  _never_ give MC a love poison. It would be like lying to himself. If her love isn't sincere, what value would it be?

"It looks like you won't make a move soon, so why not?" He loves his brother. Believe him, he does. But right now, Saeran just gets on his nerve.

"Because, my dear brother, I won't allow it."

"Real talk here, I'm not teasing. If you don't make a move on her, someone else will."  _Best advice giver 2017 goes to Mary Vanderwood 3rd._

Glaring at Vanderwood, he simply ignores him and walks up to MC, who looks at a Hippogriff like it's a god on earth. He knows that Care of Magical Creatures is her favourite class. She must be excited to see a hippogriff.

"Say hello to Buckbeak. First think you need to know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to offend a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do." explains the Professor, looking them each in the eye to get the point clear.

"Now, who'd like to come say hello?"

A tug on his sleeve makes him look at MC, who tilts her head, asking him wordlessly if he wants to. Feeling brave, he takes a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Together" The feeling of her fingers around his is nice, way better than he could ever imagine.

They bow together, and to their surprise, it doesn't take long before the creature bows back. A smile that could lighten a dark room makes its way to her face and he just can't look away. She's beautiful.

They make their way towards Buckbeak, slowly as to not alarm the creature. It's head bumps to her hand as if giving permission to pet him and she laughs at its behaviour.

The last thing he feels is the soft feathers before he's lifted on Buckbeak, MC in front of him, clutching his robes. The Wind blows past them as Buckbeak runs and spreads its wings and suddenly their flying, away from the group, alone in each other's embrace.

A Quidditch match or Duelling wouldn't be able to make his heart beat faster than now. He's up, flying away with the girl he's  _in love_ with, her laugh in his ears, the feeling of her body against him, hair blowing in the wind and her  _eyes._ He hasn't seen anything more beautiful.

Suddenly, she throws her arm around his neck, leans closer, trusting him to keep her steady. She trust him. He can feel it by the way she relaxes against him, giggling to no end. Placing his hand on her waist, they enjoy the feeling of being high. He doesn't want this to end. But even if it ends, they won't forget about this experience easily.

* * *

The moon is bright, adorning the night sky as the stars twinkle from above, looking down at them, watching over the earth as silent protectors.

He loves stargazing. He loves space and everything that has to do with it.

This is why Astronomy is one of his favorite classes. Just standing on the Astronomy Tower, observing the night sky is one of his favorite things to do. Add MC into it and it's a lot of better.

Despite the cold, he feels very hot, the blush can be seen as a result of the cold, but the real cause is right next to him, so incredibly close. If it had been another time, he would have made a fool out of himself, but that's not the case now.

Ever since that unforgettable moment between them, he has been more relaxed around her, simple touches could still make his heart go wild, but he can't complain.

"We're supposed to study the Planets, not just staring at the stars." muses MC, but makes no move to leave his side.

"Don't worry, just enjoy the view." and enjoying the view he does.

He has known that MC was beautiful. The first time he'd seen her when they were sorted into their houses, she was the most outstanding person, with her brown hair and gold eyes, she had captured his heart.

But at that moment, as moonlight shines down on them, she's extraordinary. He can't look away. Her eyes are closed and a smile makes its way to her face. "Instead of looking at me, look at the full moon and make three wishes."  says MC, lips turning upwards in a teasing manner.

"When you stop looking so beautiful, I'll stop looking." It may be a cheesy pick-up line, but the sweet sound of her laugh makes it worth it.

"Why three wishes?"

"My mother always said to make three wishes on full moon. She believes in this kind of things," replies MC. In a soft voice, she adds, "But I just need one. I've one wish and I want it to happen  _so bad."_  He wonders if he imagined the desperate tone in her voice.

_I want to make her happy, I want to see her smile, I don't want her to cry, but when she does, I want to be there for her, a shoulder she can cry on. I want to protect her, to comfort her, I want to-_

A hand around his pulls him out of his thoughts and he watches unmoving as MC's hand hesitantly interlocks with his.

His heart beats wildly but he isn't able to enjoy the feeling of her hand.

She's shaking, he feels her small hand shake, sees her bite down on her lower lip, sees the worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he tries to pull away from her but she tightens her hold, shaking her head and answers, "Yes, just... please, don't let go."

It's quiet between them, the shaking lessens, the worry lines leave her face. Taking a deep breath, she prepares herself for what she's about to do.

 _Deep breathes_ she tells herself.

"W-Will you, ehm, I-I mean, W-Would you... like to...  _gototheyuleballwithme?"_ she practically yells, but she feels relieved. _There, I said it. It's out._

"Ah, sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please repeat?"

_ohmygodnodontmakemedothisiwannadie_

Taking a deep breath, she asks again, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" looking at him shyly, fidgeting under his gaze.

First reaction is disbelieve, he can't believe it. The girl he is in love with, just asked  _him,_ all of people, to the Yule Ball. Second reaction is happiness, the butterflies in his stomach go wild, and he's afraid his heart might stop. He's so into his thoughts that he doesn't realize MC pulling  away from him, trying to stop the tears from falling.Her heart just shattered, without any pieces left.

"I'm sorry," says MC, eyes cast downwards, unable to meet his eyes, "I just wanted to get it of my chest. I've liked you for a while now and I just wanted to be close to you. Please don't avoid me. I won't bring it up again. I'll take everything you're willing to give me. Just forget I said anything."

Before she can get away, he takes a hold of her shoulders, stopping her in track, looking her in the eye, "I don't want to forget anything you've said." the words are so seriously spoken, she can't help but believe him.

"I'd love to go with you." adds Seven and the smile they share could put the moon and stars to shame.

"So, it's a date?" asks MC shyly. He likes the sound of it. A Date. An opportunity to future happiness and love.

"Yeah, it is."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at romance, that's all I have to say for my defense.  
> This idea actually came before Christmas but I couldn't write it so yeah. *shrugs*  
> I'd planned to make Luciel Gryffindor too but I seriously couldn't choose. I settled for Slytherin. Jaehee and V are Ravenclaw, Zen, Yoosung and MC are Gryffindor.  
> Annnnd if, by miracle, any of you read my other story, Risky Move, just know that it's not on hiatus. I'd just a lot of exams and somethings to do. I still have to study but I'll be able to continue it. Oyeeeee  
> So leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. You also can find me on tumblr; my url is beastbeneathemoonlight


End file.
